A Protective Father
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: After something happens to Mal she is found by the last person she ever expected to help her. Former King Adam. Mal is left wondering one thing... Why is he helping her? (Set after Descendants 1)
1. Mal's Hurt

**Hey guys! So this idea simply wouldn't leave my head so I wrote it down and thought I would upload it for you guys. :) **

**All my other stories will be getting updates over the next few days too :)**

* * *

Mal had decided to stay in her dorm room for the day since Ben was out at meetings and visiting Kingdoms with his mother. But she was now regretting that. He had just left her dorm room and to say she was in pain would be a little bit of an understatement. Currently she was curled into a ball on the floor with tears falling from her eyes. All she wanted was Ben but she knew that wasn't a possibility right now. One hand resting on her incredibly tender stomach while the other was over the cut on her temple.

Her eyes were slightly unfocused as she replayed what had happened in her head. Causing her to sniffle softly as she continued crying. Her purple hair covering her face as she laid on the floor of her and Evie's dorm room. Slowly she shifted slightly and tried to get up but screamed in pain and instantly stopped. Biting her lip softly as she remained laid on the floor.

She tensed every time she heard someone walk past the dorm room door. An action which caused her to whimper in pain. Slowly she closed her eyes and took a mental inventory of how she felt. Her stomach was extremely tender and probably bruised. It was hurting her to breathe right now but she wasn't entirely sure of the injuries there. She knew she had a deep cut on her temple that was bleeding, and a few lumps on her head from when her head had been slammed into the wall repeatedly. Other then that she was just in pain from bruises h had given to her. She was just glad she was part fairy otherwise she could be in a lot more pain then she was currently feeling. Since Mal was currently unaware of the internal bruising that she also had. Again she shifted slightly but it only caused a loud cry of pain to come from her and once again force her to stop moving. Instinctively she flinched when she heard a knock at the door, causing her to scream in pain. Her tears falling even harder as she tried her best not to move anymore.

Adam had been on his way to his son's dorm room to grab a book. Ben had called him and mentioned he'd accidentally left it and he needed his father to send him it. So with a small eye roll he walked down the hall where the dorm rooms where. But he tensed and stopped as he heard a loud cry of pain. Without thinking he immediately began walking towards the room the sound had come from. His eyes widened as she noticed who's room this was. It was Mal and Evie's dorm room. With worried eyes Adam knocked on the door. His worry increasing as he heard a scream come from inside.

Instantly Adam's hand moved to the door handle and he was surprised to find the door opened. He'd heard from Ben the girls always kept the door locked. He quickly walked inside and his eyes widened drastically as he saw Mal on the floor. "Oh my god, Mal!? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked worriedly as he rushed over to her. Biting his lip as he looked at the visibly injuries the purplette had.

Mal opened her mouth to speak but instantly stopped as she remembered what had been said. That she couldn't tell anyone what happened. Whimpering in pain she shook her head and looked away from Adam. Biting her lip softly. Seeing Mal's hesitation Adam frowned slightly before pulling out his phone and calling for an ambulance to take Mal to the hospital. He would have taken her himself but he didn't want to cause her anymore pain then she was already in. But Adam knew one thing for sure. Whoever did this would be in serious trouble when he got his hands on them.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Please let me know what you think :)**


	2. At The Hospital

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, for the longest time I just didn't have to motivation or the time to write. But I'm back now! I hope you all like this next chapter. I'm still unsure how long this will be, either a three shot or a full story. Let me know what you guys would prefer :)**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Adam had called the ambulance for Mal and here he was, nervously pacing the waiting room for the doctor to come and tell him how Mal was. He was a complete nervous wreck. He had no idea what had happened but hearing her scream in pain every time she moved, it hurt his heart he wasn't going to lie. It tore at his heart and honestly? It made him want to kill whoever had caused her this pain.

He instantly looked up as a doctor came into the waiting room and walked forward, recognising him instantly. "Doc.. Is she going to be okay? Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked worriedly. He knew he would have to call his wife and son soon about this, Fairy Godmother too. But right now his main priority was Mal and making sure she was okay.

Sighing softly Doc shook his head. "King Adam.. Mal will be fine but, she will be in a lot of pain for a while. She needs lots of rest and she needs to be somewhere with someone who can help her. She needs complete bedrest for at least two weeks." He explained softly, his worry showing on his face.

Adam instantly nodded as he looked at Doc, biting his lip worriedly. "She will be staying at the castle with me." He stated firmly, showing it wasn't up for discussion.

"Yes your majesty." Doc said as he smiled at the former King. "She has a lot of injuries. External and internal bruising.. various cuts.. Nothing life threatening thankfully but she will be in a lot of pain for a while." He explained as he looked at Adam. Looking down at his notes briefly before looking back up at the former king. "We don't see any lasting or life threatening damage so I will work on getting her sent home with you, your majesty. However she was hit in the head. So should be become unable to see clearly, extremely light headed, pass out, anything like that then she needs to be brought back in instantly." He stated softly but firmly as he looked at the former king.

Nodding Adam instantly looked at Doc. "Of course. She will be brought back immediately if anything like that happens. Did she tell you what happened?" He asked softly but worriedly.

Doc sighed softly as he looked at the former King. "Well, it's clear someone did this to her.. Someone beat her up badly and essentially left her for dead.. But Lady Mal refuses to admit who sis it.. Even though it's clear by her face and her fear that she remembers.." He explained gently before shaking his head. "But maybe she will open up to you more about it, King Adam. She is in the room right across the hall should you want to go and see her."

Before Doc had even finished talking Adam was leaving the waiting room and heading to Mal's hospital room, causing Doc to smile before leaving to discharge Mal from the hospital. He knocked on the door softly before sticking his head inside. "Mal? May I come in?" He asked softly. Yes he wanted to make sure she was okay but, if she wanted to be alone then he wouldn't deny her that. It seemed like she had been through a lot today and he wouldn't deny her some alone time if that's what she needed.

"Y.. Yeah.. You can com..come in.." Mal said softly, whimpering in pain as she shifted to get comfortable. Doc had given her some pain medication and it was starting to ease her pain thankfully, causing her to smile softly at Adam. "H..How did you kn..know I needed help?" She asked softly as she looked at him.

Adam smiled gently but worriedly as he walked over and sat next to the bed. "I heard you scream in pain while I was heading to Ben's dorm room to get a book for him. He forgot it and needed it sent to him for some reason." He explained softly. "But when I saw you, I knew you needed my help first. So you are coming to stay at the castle with me until you are heathy and no longer injured." He explained softly. Sighing gently, knowing he had to ask this but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. "Mal? I need to ask you.. Who did this to you?" He asked before biting his lip.

Mal's eyes instantly widened and filled with fear as she looked at the former King. "I.. I can't say.." She stammered softly as she bit her lip. Shifting in the bed again and whimpering softly.

"Mal.. I promise whoever is was can't hurt you anymore. I'll look after you. But I have to know." Adam explained softly as he looked at Mal. Without thinking he gently took hold of her hand and smiled reassuringly.

Biting her lip hard Mal looked at Adam, hoping she wasn't about to make a huge mistake. "Ch.. Chad.. It was Chad.."

* * *

**Hope you all liked this! Again please let me know if this should be a three shot or a full story! See you guys soon for the next chapter :)**


End file.
